1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the configuration of a housing of a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist portable printers in which, instead of performing printing by individually inserting sheets, continuous printing can be performed by mounting a plurality of sheets. In such a printer, a cover of a printer main body is sometimes utilized as a tray for mounting sheets (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,408).
FIG. 11 is a perspective view illustrating a non-use state or a portable state of such a printer.
A sheet feeding cover 2 is provided so as to cover the upper surface of a printer main body 1 in a state of being rotatable around a rotation axis 2a. An I/F (interface) connector 3 for performing data exchange by being connected to an external apparatus is provided at a side 1b of the printer main body 1. A sheet discharge opening 1e where a sheet on which printing has been completed is discharged from the inside of the printer main body 1 is provided at a front 1a. 
FIG. 12 is a perspective view illustrating a state of use of the printer shown in FIG. 11. By being opened by rotating around the rotation axis 2a, the sheet feeding cover 2 operates as a tray for mounting sheets 4. In the non-use state shown in FIG. 11, the sheet feeding cover 2 covers a sheet feeding opening 1g. The mounted sheets 4 are individually separated by a separation mechanism from the sheet feeding opening 1g provided at the upper surface 1f of the printer main body 1. The separated sheet is fed to a recording portion by a conveying mechanism. After a printing operation by a recording mechanism, the sheet is discharged by a conveying mechanism from the sheet discharge opening 1e provided at the front 1a (the above-described mechanisms are within the printer main body 1, and are not illustrated). An access cover 5 is provided immediately below the sheet feeding cover 2, so as to allow exchange of an ink tank, processing during a sheet jam, and the like. An operation unit 6 is also provided at the upper surface 1f of the printer main body 1 that is the same surface as a surface where the access cover 5 is provided, so that various operations for the printer can be performed and a state can be displayed. In this printer, the sheet feeding cover 2 is utilized as a sheet tray by opening the sheet feeding cover 2 during the use of the printer. Since the sheet feeding cover 2 is closed when the printer is carried, penetration of dust or foreign matter from the sheet feeding opening 1g into the printer main body 1 when the printer is carried is prevented.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of the printer shown in FIG. 11, as seen from the back of the printer. FIG. 13 illustrates a state in which a connection cable 8 is connected to the I/F connector 3 provided at the side 1b of the printer main body 1, and a connection cable 9 from a commercial power supply (not shown) is connected to a DC Jack 7 provided at a back 1d of the printer main body 1. When intending to secure a space on a desk by reducing the occupied area of the printer main body 1 (in this case, equal to the projected area of the sheet feeding cover 2) in a state in which cables and the like are inserted as in this case, the occupied area is reduced by installing the printer in a state in which, as shown in FIG. 14, the front 1a where the cables and the like are not inserted is made a surface of installation, or in a state in which, as shown in FIG. 15, another side 1c facing the side 1b is made a surface of installation.
FIG. 16 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional non-use state (or a portable state) of another printer.
A sheet feeding cover 2 is provided so as to cover the upper surface of a printer main body 1 in a state of being rotatable around a rotation axis 2a. A sheet-discharge-port cover 10 is provided at a front 1a so as to be rotatable around a rotation axis 10a. An I/F connector 3 for performing data exchange by being connected to an external apparatus is provided at a side 1b of the printer main body 1.
FIG. 17 is a perspective view illustrating a state of use of the printer shown in FIG. 16. By being opened by rotating around the rotation axis 2a, the sheet feeding cover 2 operates as a tray for mounting sheets 4. In the non-use state shown in FIG. 16, the sheet feeding cover 2 covers a sheet feeding opening 1g. By opening of the sheet-discharge-port cover 10 by rotating around the rotation axis 10a, a sheet discharge opening 1e is exposed. The mounted sheets 4 are individually separated by a separation mechanism from the sheet feeding opening 1g provided at an upper surface 1f of the printer main body 1. The separated sheet is fed to a recording portion by a conveying mechanism. After a printing operation by a recording mechanism, the sheet is discharged by a conveying mechanism from the sheet discharge opening 1e provided at the front (the above-described mechanisms are within the printer main body 1, and are not illustrated). An access cover 5 is provided immediately below the sheet feeding cover 2, so as to allow exchange of an ink tank, processing during a sheet jam, and the like. An operation unit 6 is also provided at the upper surface 1f of the printer main body 1 that is the same surface as a surface where the access cover 5 is provided, so that various operations for the printer can be performed and a state can be displayed. This printer is carried by closing the sheet feeding cover 2 and the sheet-discharge-port cover 10. When using the printer, the sheet feeding cover 2 is utilized as a sheet tray by opening the sheet feeding cover 2 and the sheet-discharge-port cover 10, and the sheet 4 on which printing has been completed is discharged from the inside of the printer by exposing the sheet discharge opening 1e. Thus, penetration of dust or foreign matter from the sheet feeding opening 1g and the sheet discharge opening 1e into the printer main body 1 is prevented.
In the printer of the first type, preparation for printing is completed only by opening the sheet feeding cover when using the printer. However, when carrying or stocking the printer, since the sheet discharge opening is not covered, penetration of dust or foreign matter into the printer main body cannot be prevented, whereby the operation of the printer may become abnormal.
In the printer of the second type, since both of the sheet feeding opening and the sheet discharge opening are covered by the respective covers, penetration of dust or foreign matter into the printer main body can be substantially prevented. However, when using the printer, both of the sheet feeding cover and the sheet discharge-port-cover must be opened. If printing is performed without opening the sheet-discharge-port cover, there is the possibility that a printed sheet will become jammed within the printer.
When intending to place the printer in a state in which the side, the back or the like is made a surface of installation in order to secure a space on a desk when the printer is not used, or to store the printer in a same state, the cables and the like are present in space to become an obstacle and provide an awkward appearance. If the cables and the like are detached, it is necessary to again insert them when using the printer, thereby causing a troublesome operation. Furthermore, since the DC jack and the I/F connector are disposed separately at the back and at the side, respectively, it is necessary to detach the cable from the DC jack when placing the printer in a state in which the back of the printer is placed downward.